geargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Forge
Forge is a team of warriors from different time periods and countries. Bio Name: Dor Title: Banished Shogun Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 50 Height:6 ft Weight: 250 Alignment: Good Occupation: Power scale: City Appearance: Wears kensei armor Personality: Authoritative, Mean Allies Yairen Background: ''' '''Powers/Abilities: Strength Speed Durability Immortality Levitation Spikes Protrude from Armor: Electric, Flaming Fire Manipulation Lightning Manipulation Transformations/PowerUps Martial Arts Judo Aikido Dragon Weapons/Items/Gear Magnetic Kitana Lightning Tortoise Belt- Grants Lightning Manipulation Volcano Bead Bracelet- Grants Fire Manipulation Moveset Eruption Palm- Palm slaps his opponent and releases a fiery explosion Storm Claw- Jabs his opponent and releases lightning Eruption Step- Takes a step and creates a volcanic eruption under his target Field- Stands perfectly still and crosses his arms. While like this, the ground is charged with lightning Bio Name: Sir Timbur Title: The Discarded Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 30 Height:5'10 ft Weight: 170 Alignment: Good Occupation: Power scale: City Appearance: Wears a knight warden armor Personality: Prideful Allies Background: ''' '''Powers/Abilities: Strength Durability Immortality Speed Energy Manipulation Control over Spirits Transformations/PowerUps Centaur Martial Arts Medieval Swordsmanship Weapons/Items/Gear Claymore Moveset Bio Name: Erlang Title: Walking Statue Race: Terra Cotta Warrior Gender: Male Age: None Height:6 ft Weight: 440 lbs Alignment: Good Occupation: Power scale: City Appearance: Terracotta warrior statue. Has glowing white eyes Personality: Peaceful, Honorable Background: ''' '''Powers/Abilities: Strength Durability Can't Feel Pain Immortality Multiplying- 1-9 clones Earth Manipulation Shape Shifting Chi Manipulation Transformations/PowerUps Martial Arts Wushu Dragon Tiger Crane Snake Mantis Monkey Tai Chi Weapons/Items/Gear Guandao Moveset Green Crescent Slash- Swings his guandao and fires a crescent shaped chi blast Moon Blast- Single handed chi blast Dynasty Kick- Diving kick Dynasty Leap- Jumps repeatedly in one spot and makes the earth wave like water Feats: Bio Name: Gurdr Title: The Raider Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 38 Height:5'10 ft Weight: 200 lbs Alignment: Good Occupation: Power scale: City Appearance: Wears a green viking raider armor. His red beard is in 3 braids Personality: Bloodthirsty Allies Background: ''' '''Powers/Abilities: Strength Durability Immortality Speed Rune Magic Ice Manipulation Shadow Manipulation Darkness Manipulation Raven Summoning Bear Summoning Wolf Summoning Snake Summoning Transformations/PowerUps Martial Arts Unorthodox Weapons/Items/Gear Ax- Shadows/ Darkness Hammer Moveset Bio Name: Hunbrid Title: Trinity Bearer Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 32 Height:6'1ft Weight: 190 Alignment: Good Occupation: Power scale: City Appearance: Wears golden Hoplite armor Personality: Prideful Allies Background: ''' '''Powers/Abilities: Strength Durability Immortality Speed Sky Manipulation- Wind, Thunder, Lightning, Weather Sea Manipulation- Water, Marine Life Necromancy Transformations/PowerUps Martial Arts Pankration Weapons/Items/Gear Trinity Gauntlet- Golden gauntlet with 3 stones on the back. Grants the powers of Zeus (sky), Poseidon (sea), Hades (underworld) Kopis Moveset Bio Name: Ammit Title: Son of the Falcon Race: Demigod Gender: Male Age: 30 Height:5'11 ft Weight: 170 Alignment: Good Occupation: Power scale: City Appearance: Wears a leather tunic reinforced with golden pieces and a white crown. He has falcon wings on his back. Personality: Prideful Allies Background: ''' '''Powers/Abilities: Strength Durability Immortality Speed Flight Wind Manipulation Feather Projectiles Transformations/PowerUps Martial Arts Unorthodox Weapons/Items/Gear Khopesh Whip Moveset Category:Characters Category:Teams Category:Male Category:City Category:Heroes